


'patres peccata mea'

by ComicNerdForLife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Future Character Death, Future children - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicNerdForLife/pseuds/ComicNerdForLife
Summary: Sometimes the universe requires correction when big events occur. The Age of Heroes is one of the biggest events in the history of the universe. Aliens, super powers, and technology all mingling, creating life and destruction in its wake.Thusly, a deity will reach its hand out and manipulate things. Typically this is Fate's job. This time a different deity is getting involved. One that hasn't involved himself in mortal's affairs since he created the totems.Be afraid, mortals. Death has awakened, and it has chosen it's champions.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Past Barry Allen/Iris West - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	'patres peccata mea'

Being dead was an odd experience.

It’s like floating endlessly through a dark river, the cold surrounding her, _drowning her_ in its entirety. She wasn’t scared though, weirdly enough. It was comforting, like the cool lips of her mother brushing against her forehead. There was no light in the air around her, the area so devoid of it that she almost thought it didn’t exist.

Nora had no idea where she was or how she’d gotten there. The last thing she remembered….

_What was the last thing she remembered?_

Her parents, she could recall their faces as a blue light surrounded her. Her dad’s voice, shaky but fierce, as he proclaimed their love for her. But why was he so upset? It was at the tip of tongue, right at the forefront of her brain if she could just get it to come forward-

The once comforting cold turned painful. The air around seemed to pulse with malevolence, the darkness rushing forward towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her palms turning clammy as sweat gathered on her neck. Her eyes refused to open for fear of what she might see. She could feel something coming for her, running- no _sprinting_ for her as fast as they could. _No, nononono, please I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me, STOP!_

The air itself stood still.

Gentle hands laid themselves on her cheeks. Nora flinched, eyes squeezed even tighter. A thumb brushed away a stray tear, a hum rumbling through the silence. The melody was familiar, like an old friend reappearing. “ _Open your eyes, little one. No harm will come to you now._ ”

Nora blinked her eyes open and fought back a gasp. Ink black hair and pale skin filled her vision as the person stepped away, taking their long, spindly fingers with them. They were tall, imposingly so as they towered over her easily. Their hunched shoulders gave the appearance of being larger than they actually were, their skeletal-like frame hidden beneath a black cloak. Piercing dark eyes hidden beneath equally dark hair.

_That’s not a human._ A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Nora was inclined to agree. The two of them were standing now, her feet flat on the darkness underneath her.

“W-who are you?” her voice trembled.

The entity smiled and an involuntary shiver raced down her spine. “ _I am all things that end, I’m the light at the end of the tunnel, the cold hand ushering you into the dark._ ”

Nora blinked rapidly, thoughts tripping over themselves. “I’m sorry, you’re _what?”_

“ _I am_ Death _, little one._ ” the entity murmured. She couldn’t if it was a guy or a girl. “ _Th_ _e End of Everything. I’m the one who awoke you.”_

“I’m- I’m dead?” she squeaked. “But how, why- I don’t remember dying!”

Death sighed, as if he (Nora was going with male pronouns until she was told otherwise) got the question all the time. Which he did, Nora supposed. “ _It is a courtesy for the dead that they don’t remember. After all, the memory of you being taken from this world would haunt you, no? Typically you would still be in an eternal slumber but I have need of you._ ”

...she was going insane. She _had_ to be going insane because there was no way _Death_ was talking to her right now. Where was Mom when Nora actually needed her? “Um,” she said. “What do you need from me exactly?”

“ _Your speed._ ”

* * *

Benji thought that he’d known pain before, he’d been wrong. This was worse, this was _so much worse_.

Hanging from his wrists, he glared darkly at the shadows in front of him, spitting out the blood pooling in his mouth. His right leg was mangled and broken, any movement causing intense, blinding pain. Chris was dangling next to him, unconscious or worse. Blood poured out of the slash wound across the other man’s stomach, a large pool of the crimson liquid growing underneath him. The leather of his suit was beyond ruined, a broken piece of his bow sticking out his calf. Benji swallowed thickly, regret squeezing his heart.

“I’m going to kill you.” he growled.

A sinister laugh echoed out of the darkness and a shape moved closer, black boots and the edge of a red cloak emerged. “ _No, child of speed,_ you won’t.”

The glint of metal and a sharp movement caught his eye, a dull pain thudding through his chest. He looked down and a tired laugh, almost a cry, bubbled out of him. A beautifully crafted handle stuck out of his sternum, small rubies glittering throughout the polished marble with its blade buried in him.

A hand grabbed his hair from behind him, dragging his head back. Lips pressed against his ear and Benji could feel the hot air trickling down his neck. _“Don’t worry, your friend will join you soon.”_

“Fuck you,” he gargled out. His vision was beginning to fade as a cold feeling washed through him. He didn’t have much longer.

Another laugh. “ _Thanks for playing._ ”

The hand released him and his chin fell to his chest, too weak to hold it up. The presence behind him faded and the darkness seemed to lift, like the man himself had been bringing in his own shadows. Benji dragged in one last breath, only one thought on his mind.

_I wish I’d had more time_.

If Benji had known what that wish was going to cause, he would’ve just fucking died.


End file.
